Problem: ${\dfrac{3}{4} \div 12 =} $
Explanation: Draw ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ into ${12}$ rows. Each of the ${12}$ rows is $\dfrac{3}{48}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{3}{4}} \div {12}$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{12} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{3}{4}}$. $\dfrac{1}{12} \text{ of } {\dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{1}{12} \times {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ $\dfrac{1}{12} \times {\dfrac{3}{4}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{3}}{{12}\times4}=\dfrac{3}{48}$ $\dfrac{3}{4} \div 12 = \dfrac{3}{48}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]